As an example of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film on a substrate is often carried out by non-simultaneously supplying a precursor gas, an oxygen (O)-containing gas and a hydrogen (H)-containing gas to the substrate accommodated in a process chamber.
However, in some cases, a large amount of particles are generated within the process chamber when supplying an O-containing gas or a H-containing gas into the process chamber.